World of Weißcraft
by Maginisha
Summary: Buying gold online is never a good idea!


„You said it was safe. SAFE!" Schuldig spat out the word spit following in large amounts. He swept his lips with his hand and winced. "I am drooling, I miss two fingers and look at my hair!"

"Your hair? YOUR hair!" Nagi erupted. Schuldig had to look up and up … and up to see his eyes shooting sparks at the telepath. Maybe this crouching position did have its disadvantages.

"I have fur!" Nagi screamed. "FUR! Not to mention horns and hooves and a tail. A friggin TAIL!"

One of his large hooves hit the floor hard and made the mugs rattle in the kitchen cupboard.

"I bet it was you who downloaded this shit onto my computer. I'll kill you."

A muffled sound stopped the enormous man-cow from starting his personal stampede. Both, Schuldig and Nagi, turned to Farfarello who was staring at them unblinkingly. Mostly because his eyelids had already rotted away. He tried to say something but his lower jaw had somehow gone missing and the remains of his tongue flapped around loosely. He sighed and shrugged. And started to lick the blade in his bony hand with gusto.

"He said it was his fault. He tried to cheat." Schuldig stretched his limbs that had become a little longer than he was used to. Plus they were lightish blue. He had only two toes and large tusks coming out of each corner of his mouth. His once flowing red mane still had its vibrant color but stuck out into a giant Mohawk. He swept more drool from his permanently pursing lips and looked at the fourth member of Schwarz.

Crawford had settled into a kitchen chair almost breaking the furniture in two with his bulking form. His skin was grass green. He too had tusks but his were much smaller. His nose was broad and his face flat except for his eyebrows that shadowed his gaze. He did not look at his raging teammates but kept his eyes firmly on a bowl filled with water and what Schuldig assumed to be some of Farfarello's imported Earl Grey. And he was wearing a skirt.

"I had a vision," he finally spoke his voice heavy with significance.

"You don't say," Schuldig mocked and ignored the cat that was staring at him from outside the kitchen window. The small animal was pawing the glass to be let in. He made a shooing gesture with his three-fingered hand. No need to draw attention to the pet he had acquired some time ago. "And what does this vision say about us turning into creature from ... what's the name of the game, Nagi?"

"World of Warcraft," the man-cow growled. "You're a Troll, Farfarello's Undead, Crawford is an Orc and I am a ... ," he paused and shook his giant horned head, "... a Tauren."

"Don't those have the body of a horse and the torso of a man?" Schuldig mused.

"That's Centaurs. Different race, mostly hostile." Nagi shook his head again and scratched his behind. He stopped and frowned and managed to look very humiliated despite having a muzzle and a braided beard that gave him a somehow wise and peaceful expression.

Crawford stood and smoothed out his skirt. "Do you still share this account with Tsukiyono?"

The Tauren blanched. "Y-you know?"

Crawford's green face did not give away any emotions. "Call him."

"But..." Nagi looked at his giant hand and the tiny telephone keyboard. He had lost his telekinesis in the transformation process and having only three very broad fingers seemed to pose a problem when using modern technology. Suddenly something white appeared in from of him. He took it from Farfarello, nodded at the Undead Rogue and started dialing.

"Thanks for lending him a hand," Schuldig grinned … and drooled. He really hated theses tusks.

Four tiny fingers tried to grab the ringing telephone but could not quite reach it.

"Do you need help?" Ken made an attempt to get up from Omi's bed, but was held back by the weight of his shining armor. He collapsed back into a clattering heap.

"No, thank you," a voice said from below the table. There was a magical sound and a blue light and suddenly a tiny pink-haired man set next to the telephone. He grinned "I'm getting better at this teleportation thing."

He picked up the phone. "Yes, this is Omi speaking."

"It's Nagi. We … have a problem. Have you already logged in today?"

"Well … yes I have," Omi replied and looked at his bed. Next to Ken, a Human Warrior, sat a Dwarf who glowered at him from the depths of the hair-beard-thing growing all around his head. The hair was bright read and the glare as icy as ever. The dwarf held a giant mace _and_ a katana in his hands. It had been no use telling Aya he could not carry two weapons as a Paladin. He just refused to listen to '_someone even shorter than me_' as he had put it not very nicely.

"You still owe me an explanation why I am the one wearing a dress." Yoji sounded as annoyed as Aya looked.

"It's not a dress it's a robe," Omi said for the umpteenth time. "You're a Nightelf Priest and now shut it. I'm trying to find a solution to transform us back."

Yoji sighed and fingered his long pointy ears that were a light kind of lilac. He traced the white ponytail to the middle of his back. "Well, maybe I could keep the hair."


End file.
